


Dance of the Seven Bedspreads

by Bacca



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Graphic, Inks, RPF, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: King Herod Antipas (Richard Armitage), Salome (Yael Farber), head of John the BaptistFantasy on one of Yael’s performancesDrawn in 2015
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Yaël Farber





	Dance of the Seven Bedspreads

  
  


**Танец Семи Покрывал**  
Царь Ирод Антипа (Ричард Армитидж), Саломея (Яэль Фарбер), голова Иоанна Крестителя  
Фантазия на тему одного из спектаклей Яэль

  



End file.
